


The Night Runner

by Pale Rider (Boothros)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:38:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boothros/pseuds/Pale%20Rider
Summary: 100 Word Drabble





	The Night Runner

I watched him each evening from my blackened window.

Why he chose to run in darkness was anyone’s guess, but it was my fortune alone that he chose to warm up mere feet from me.

I witnessed every muscle stretch and ligament pull in amazed fascination.

If he knew he was seen he either didn’t mind or care. Lithe as a lizard and fleet as a fox, he’d finally sprint away leaving my flabbergasted imagination wanting.

I had to change. He was swifter than me but I’d chase those bouncing curls anywhere.  
It was time to start running at night.


End file.
